Soy un egoísta
by MeguPolo03
Summary: Feliks tiene una cita con Toris para arreglar las cosas y así se sabrá toda la verdad.  Fue una revelación de inspiración a las 00:24 de la noche!


Sabía que no debí invitarte a salir por ahí.

Lo planeé todo para que pudieras escucharme, sabía que aceptarías si había gente delante y con Eduard y Raivis viviendo en tu casa y diciéndote que yo te iría a buscar no tenías escapatoria.

Sólo quiero que me escuches, después me olvidaré de ti por completo, no me verás nunca más, no te daré más molestias porque no nos volveremos a ver, nunca más. Te lo prometo.

Fui a tu casa caminando tranquilamente, era aún de día y ni siquiera había una mancha del atardecer en el cielo, sé que odias que use ropa de chica, así que fui a tu casa vestido de hombre. Aunque era bastante incómodo.

Toqué dos veces el timbre y quien me abrió fue el pequeño Raivis, me abrazó y Eduard apareció tras él para saludarme, ellos no saben nada de lo ocurrido entre nosotros así que, que siga la amistad entre ellos y yo... lo que queda de ella.

Tú saliste detrás de Eduard, vestido para la ocasión y me saludaste de mala gana, una vez que dejamos tu casa y nos encontrábamos en la ciudad me miraste mal, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada llena de frialdad y odio.

-¿Qué te propones?-me preguntaste de forma muy borde.

-¡Vamos vamos Toris! ¡No seas así!-te dije con mi típica voz despreocupada.

-¿Me puedes decir a donde vamos? Sabes perfectamente que no quiero estar aquí...-me dijiste sin mirarme.

-Tú sólo sígueme... escucha lo que te tenga que decir y dame tu respuesta y depende de lo que digas no volverás a verme por ninguna parte o me seguirás viendo... ese es el plan para hoy...-te dije mientras caminaba por aquel camino que tanto tú y yo nos conocíamos.

Durante el camino a donde pensaba llevarte no nos dijimos nada más, te limitaste a caminar con tu cara de malestar.

Al llegar al sitio, miles de recuerdos abordaron mi mente, jugando los dos en el campo de trigo que hay más allá de la ciudad, durmiendo mientras la brisa nos cantaba su nana o simplemente charlando de nuestros problemas mientras comíamos algo.

-Empieza a hablar...-me ordenaste molesto mientras te sentabas en la hierba.

Me conoces lo bastante bien como para saber que me voy a tomar mi tiempo en decírtelo todo. Me senté a tu lado, pero me alejé un poco para que no te sintieras incómodo y te tuvieras que alejar tú. Eso no lo podría soportar.

-Toris... quería pedirte disculpas por todo... absolutamente todo, o sea... quiero decir... ¡Ay! No sé por donde empezar...-murmuré.

Te acostaste en la hierba como en los viejos tiempos.

-Mmmm... bueno... Toris, cuando éramos pequeños, tú eras mi único amigo, porque los demás niños y niñas no querían estar conmigo, me sentía rechazado por que me veían raro y tú fuiste el primero en tenderme la mano y ofrecerme tu amistad...-comencé a decir mientras recordaba sus burlas.

Llorando porque esos niños me llamaban cosas horribles.

-Al principio todo fue bien... supongo... pero poco a poco te fui tratando mal y tú aguantabas mis berrinches y mis caprichos porque eres buena persona... cuando te obligaba ha hacer estupideces... cuando cogía cosas tuyas sin permiso...-te dije sin mirarte.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de todos mis errores.

-Quiero que sepas... que nunca te apoyé en tu enamoramiento de Natasha porque la odiaba... no soportaba ver como tú la dejabas hacerte esas cosas como romperte los dedos... me ponía celoso... pero era porque... porque... te quería y te quiero...-dije finalmente avergonzándome de mi declaración.

Te miré de reojo y seguiste con los ojos cerrados, con tu expresión calmada.

-C-Cuando me dí cuenta de lo que sentía por ti... intenté por todos los medios que me quisieras... deseé convertirme en chica y quiero seguir siéndolo a estas alturas... me veía inferior a Natasha, por eso me empecé a vestir como una chica... para parecerlo... pero todo se me fue de las manos y cuando Braginski te llevó con él, no sabía que hacer, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no me respondía... porque veía como el mundo se desmoronaba enfrente de mis narices y no tuve el valor ni para alzar una mano... ni para decirle siquiera a Braginski: ¡Suéltale! No... pude hacer nada por detenerle...-te dije antes de comenzar a llorar.

Sollozaba y la voz se me quebraba pero aun así seguía explicándotelo todo.

-Ni siquiera tuve el valor de enfrentarme al imperio que había montado Braginski... no hice nada por ti... sin embargo cuando Francis y Arthur vinieron a hacer una alianza conmigo para acabar con Braginski, no pude ver la oportunidad que tenía delante, la oportunidad para salvarte a ti y a tus hermanos... ¡Soy tan despreciable! Sin duda merezco tu odio... y más... merezco que me mates...-te dije entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Te levantaste poniéndote en pie, me diste la espalda y caminaste un poco, no quería perderte, no quería que me odiaras, porque eras tú la única persona que podía salvarme de la soledad, la única que podía darme su cariño, la única que me aceptaba.

Te sentía en ese momento tan lejos de mí, me dolía tanto el pecho, extendí una mano hacia ti e intenté decir tu nombre pero me caía en un abismo sin fondo.

Diste un paso más y ahí exploté... diciéndote en pocas palabras todo lo que te había dicho antes.

-¡Toris... Toris... Mi Toris... Yo...te... Yo te quiero, Toris... Mí querido Toris... Créeme por favor... créeme... soy un maldito egoísta, te quería solo para mí, no quería que Natasha estuviera contigo, no hice nada por ti en mi vida, sin embargo... tú me aguantaste, tú me aceptaste, tú hiciste mucho por mí y no supe protegerte, no supe arriesgar mi vida por ti porque yo soy un maldito egoísta...! ¡Puedes odiarme toda tu vida, si quieres mátame porque no aguantaré sabiendo que tú me odias y me detestas! Sería capaz de suicidarme para que tú fueras feliz... aunque antes no podía hacerlo...-te grité con todas mis fuerzas.

En lo que yo te decía todo eso, caí al suelo desesperado, llorando como nunca había llorado en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando Ludwig invadió mi casa.

Te limitaste a darte la vuelta y mirarme con tu cara tan calmada.

Sollozaba y mis lágrimas caían como cascadas por mis mejillas.

-Por favor... ¡No me perdones! ¡No merezco tu perdón!-te pedí sin parar de llorar.

No quería tu perdón porque necesitaba sentirme tan mal como tu en los momentos que te deje solo y aun así te quería, te necesitaba y te seguía amando en ese momento en el que tú, con solo decirme: Adiós... Me dejarías claro las cosas.

Empezó una suave brisa que hizo que nuestros cabellos se mecieran y mis lágrimas se deslizaran por la derecha. En ese momento me di cuenta de que el cielo estaba en llamas, tiñéndose de naranja y rosa poco a poco.

Seguía de rodillas y te miraba, desesperado por tu respuesta.

Entonces suspiraste.

-Feliks... eres un egoísta, un caprichoso y un creído pero a pesar de todo fuiste mi primer amigo, es verdad que me obligabas hacer cosas estúpidas como a girar la mesa para enroscar la bombilla, cuando llegué a tu casa después de la cita con Natasha y viste mis dedos... casi cogiste un fúsil para ir a matarla. Y con respecto a lo de Ivan... saqué muchas teorías al respecto... y a lo que más me aferraba era que me utilizabas y no te importo que me llevaran...-comenzaste a decirme pero te interrumpí.

-¡Me importo que te llevaran! ¡Después de curarme las heridas ideaba planes para ir a rescatarte!-te espeté mientras me incorporaba.

-¿Y ninguno funcionó?-me preguntaste.

-...Ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno, recuerda que si tu no estabas... no tenía más aliados aparte de Feliciano... si me adentraba yo solo... me habrían matado sin ni siquiera verte,,,-te expliqué intentando secar mis lágrimas para no darte pena.

-Feliks... Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar... y yo en el tuyo ¿tendrías que perdonarme?-me preguntaste, en tu voz se notaba un obvio tono de melancolía.

-Yo... yo... no te perdonaría... porque tú... ¡¿Cómo quieres que contesté a una pregunta así?-te grité.

-Te conozco y sé que me perdonarías...-murmuraste.

Diste un paso hacia mí, dudoso, diste otro, confuso, diste otro, preocupado, diste otro, decidido y el último llegó delante de mi y yo temblaba, temblaba por saber que me harías.

Lo único que hiciste fue ladear la cabeza y sonreír de forma tonta.

-Feliks... te perdono...-dijiste tan despacio que no llegué a comprenderlo.

-¿Por qué?-te pregunté casi alarmado.

-Porque yo también te quiero-contestaste de forma tranquila.

-¿Qué?-volví a preguntar.

-¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de que querías llamar mi atención vistiéndote de chica? ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de lo celoso que te ponías cuando hablaba de Natasha? Lo único que me faltaba era saber el porqué no hiciste nada para salvarme... pero veo que no mientes...-murmuraste.

-Toris,,, no me lo creo...-murmuré sorprendido.

Estaba paralizado y no podía ni pestañear, tú te sonrojaste y me tomaste de las mejillas con las manos, acercándome a ti, cerraste los ojos y me besaste tan despacio y con tanta dulzura que me costó bastante asimilarlo.

Llevaste tus manos por detrás de mi cuello y entrelazaste tus dedos por mis cabellos.

No sabía si dejarme llevar, tenía miedo de tocarte pero aún así sentía que mi sufrimiento iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Gracias Liet... sé que de este modo nos perdonamos.


End file.
